Brother and Sister
by Midnight Crusader
Summary: Flame Princess X her older brother.


Flame Princess' brother is taking a vacation from the military, and he well deserves it. He decides to visit her younger sister until his break is over. He went to the grasslands where Flame Princess lived in her make-shift house.

"Hello? Sister?" he hollered, "Are you home?"

"Brother!" someone inside shouted back. It's Flame Princess. She ran outside and they both hugged each other.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"The kingdom gave me a week break from the military, so I decided to spend my vacation with you."

"For a whole week?"

"Yep." he nodded, "So what do you wanna do?"

"I dunno, stuff?" she shrugged.

"What kind of stuff?"

"Well, I like to do shopping in the Candy Kingdom."

"Why not go shopping?" he asked, and she agreed.

They went to the Candy Kingdom's mall and did some shopping. She bought shoes, clothes, and other stuff shopping in a store, they sat down to a stand and ordered food. While eating, some kids saw her brother and gawked him.

"How come the Fire Kingdom's army is so cool? Our army's a buncha junk!"

"And their armor's cooler too!"

"Eh, I'll be playing some Dungeons & Dragons. Gonna make a scenario based on this fiery dude. Wanna help me?"

"All right!" they both yelled in unison, and the three ran off. He and her sister overheard their conversation and they both had a laugh. After eating, they went inside another store and window-shopped. Hours ticked away before turning dusk and they went back home with him carrying the mountain of bags. They both changed to their pajamas, and before retiring to his bed, Flame Princess interrupted him.

"Hey there."

He turned around. "What is it, sister?"

"Do you like me?" she asked.

"Of course I like you!" he exclaimed. "You're my sister."

"Oh, uhh... Can I...?" She looked nervous.

"Yes...?"

"Can I... sleep with you?"

His eyes turned wide. "What!?"

Her cheeks turned hot crimson. "I mean not in a sexual way!" she sheepishly blurted. He thought about what she just said. She must've been lonely never seeing her relatives for so long and sleeping with her is more of an affection thing than sexual lust.

"I guess." he scratched his chin and she proceeded to hug him with her hips swaying and they both went to bed, cuddling in each other's arms.

"Sister, you're so soft..." he gently said.

"_Hmmm_." she moaned, nuzzling her right cheek in circles to his torso. He never knew her sister was so soft and gentle to the touch. Her cute face when she closes her eyes, smiling, and those healthy curves made her sensual, even to him. He shivered at the thought of it as they both fell asleep. Morning came and something tickled his chin, causing him to wake up, and the first thing he saw is her face.

"Good morning, brother!" she warmly greeted.

"Good morning," he greeted back, "How was last night?"

"You're very warm, so I fell asleep easily. I also felt something hard last night with my thighs."

He gave out a sheepish grin. _"Eheh." _he nervously cackled.

A pervy grin appeared on her face and she seductively approached him.

"Sister, what are you doing!?" he gasped.

"Big brother..." she cooed and proceeded to take off her gown, exposing her naked body. She protruded her chest at him, "Are these two big enough for you?" which gave him a massive nosebleed from the sight of her healthy bosom.

Those succulent breasts! Those luscious curves! Too bad she's your younger sister!

"It feels so wrong, but I love you."

He is paralyzed by fear with a hint of amoral excitement; his erection said otherwise. His face is void of emotion and life.

"What's wrong? You don't want my body?" she asked her lifeless brother, and he grunted.

_"Shhh..." _She pressed her right finger on his lips,

"I know the answer..." and she went silent.

*Thud*

_*Thud*_

*Thud*

_*Thud*_

Both of their hearts are beating heavily, awaiting the inevitable.

"Your body already told me the answer. I can hear your heartbeat."

He let out a nervous chuckle. _"Really?"_

"I was just thinking about you after my boyfriend dumped me." She unbuttoned his vest. His erection started skipping to the beat of his heart. She slid off his pants, exposing his boxers, and a cloth away from being naked, and she stripped it off, leaving his phallus exposed to her sister's youthful eyes.

He felt completely helpless when she stripped him off. A fearless sergeant; defeated by her sister's grotesque libido.

"You have an honest body." she told him and she slowly kissed him by the lips. Her kisses tasted sweet, like candy; sex candy; sinful sex candy, but he couldn't resist the sweetness of her sister and the softness of her tongue that wrestled with his. He was completely hypnotized under her spell, and he wanted more. He layed her down and he inserted his dick inside her love canal, doing her doggie style. She gasped at the sudden felt of pleasure between her thighs as her brother slowly slid in and out. She occasionally lets out an orgasmic squeak as he kept boning her before he withdrawn and ejaculated all over her fine ass.

"Are you done?" she turned her head around, looking at her brother as his penis relaxed and turned limpy.

He said nothing as he laid back, eyes closed, and relaxed, panting heavily.

"_Hmmph!_ I though you we're stronger than this." she bellowed. Minutes later, he swiped his sweaty forehead and opened his eyes. The sight of her butt made him hard again. Her sister felt good and he wants more, so he boned her once more. She smiled and turned her head forward and her orgasm started building up again.

"B-brother! F-faster!" she orgasmed.

"You want me to go faster?"

"Yes!" she barked and he rammed her until her balloon would pop, and it did. She oozed out pleasure, coating his balls and parts of his thighs.

_"Aaahhh!" _she relaxed from her climax, "That felt so good!"

The head on his dick started hurting. He's about to cum also, so he withdrawn before ejaculating again... but it was too late! He injected his seed into her own sister's womb!

"Brother!" she panted heavily, "Do you think I'll have a baby?"

He snapped out of trance and realized what he has done. He is completely frozen in shock. He regretted having sex with her younger sister. He shudders to think what their relatives will react...

**...with praise!?**

Back at the castle, he turned wide-eyed again.

"Don't act like you've never heard of tradition, son." Flame King said, "Incest has been part of our family ever since... our family came to be." he comically shrugged.

Flame Princess started rubbing her tummy filled with his brother's semen, _"What will the baby look like?" _she thought to herself while biting her lower lip.

* * *

_What about the three candy children making the D&D scenario? I want to see a story about that._


End file.
